


Meta.

by laundy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundy/pseuds/laundy
Summary: Fanart of some real brain frying juice: Negan writes his own self insert/Rick fics under a pseudonym on ao3, to which he routinely sends to Rick.





	Meta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162442912@N02/28834406548/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162442912@N02/27839378427/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162442912@N02/28834406008/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna need context for this, I guess.
> 
> See, my primal animal brain responded to the prompt from @ocegion on tumblr, where _‘Negan not only writes self-insert fics with Rick… he ‘anonymously’ sends them to Rick. Every single day. At least 10. He’s a fast writer, fueled by thirst’_... and just ran with it, took it with me to a marathon and never let go. Then I stopped, took a breather, and then chuckled to myself, wondering how funny it would be to post this on ao3 and watch the levels of irony increase tenfold. Let no one say that I am not self made, or that I do not appreciate a good bit. This is the part where you tell me that I win the internet and can log off now!!!!!!!!


End file.
